Darkness the grandfather
by Dracula Morningstar
Summary: Far, far away from Earth there lives a being before time and universe were created before all life there was just this one being. He is called Darkness no one knows how he came to be or how he is alive but the darkness of the universe is alive. But many mistake him for something else. Something dark, only his so claimed sister knows the real him or so he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Darkness meets a Witch**

Far, far away from Earth there lives a being before time and universe were created before all life there was just this one being. He is called Darkness no one knows how he came to he or how he is alive but the darkness of the universe is alive.

When you look up in the sky at night when it's clear you'll see the stars and the darkness. So when you look up he will look down at you. He is the one being that sees everything if he wanted to.

But many mistake him for something else. Something dark, only his so claimed sister knows the real him or so he thought.

Because somewhere far, far away someone was calling for him and his life will never be the same after answering that call.

**Far away from Earth**

"Ah another day of boredom" he said. Darkness was in his true form he called it pure darkness it looked like a ball of darkness. As he looked around the only thing he could see was darkness this was his home were he came to be. All the time he was alive he still didn't know how he came to be but neither did his so called proclaimed sister.

Same as he was born so was his sister just she was different she wanted to create life. What did she called it again that she made ah yes the universe. If you still don't know who she is, she is Chaos creator of the universe. The 2nd being to be born after him.

She was a kind sister the only one who dared to talk to him in his true form. But she is a bit overprotective and clingy. As He thought that he sighed. As much as he loved his sister she can be a bit much sometimes.

He suddenly felt some kind of energy surrounding him it didn't feel dark at all. But whatever it was he didn't know. This never happened before. His sister would probably know what's happening but at the moment he sensed she was far away.

Suddenly the energy surrounded him like a dome. As he tried to touch it. Nothing happened he couldn't fly thru it. As the energy got stronger he felt like he was flying further and further away from his home. Until it stopped and the energy slowly disappeared.

"What happened?" he thought out loud and confused. Slowly he looked around it looked like he was in a room. An attic to be precise. As he got a clearer sight in front of him there was a girl. She didn't look older than thirteen.

She had brown hair and brown eye and had long shoulder-length hair She was looking at me curiously instead of fear what I normally have around humans.

"Who are you child?" He said.

"My name?" she said quietly

"Yes your name what else?" He said a bit annoyed.

"My name is Marisol ... Marisol Vera"

"Well Marisol Vera, why have you summoned me? And how?" He asked.

"I saw it, are you really who I saw?" she asked

"You saw it? Well that's new for a human" he said surprised.

What did you see then?" he asked curiously

"Darkness, only Darkness" she said

"Well, what if I told you that it was true? Are you going to be scared like the rest of the humans?" he said curiously at her.

"No" she said with confident in her words.

"Well then, then yes it's true I am Darkness, or to be more precise the darkness of the universe the first being born" he said

"Do you have a human form Mr. Darkness?"

"Well yes, give me a second i'll change"

As he said that he slowly started to change into a human like form, As it finishes he stood there 5.6 feet tall with black shoulder length hair and brown eyes. With a business like suit in black

"Is that better, child?" he said while his eyes flashed black for a second. Scaring her for second until she realised that must been his real eye color.

"Yes" she said

"Can you help me?" she asked

"With what exactly?" he asked curiously why she needed his help.

"I need your help in the future saw it in my dreams, I am what's known as a witch and a prophet. That's how I knew how to summon you"

"That's new" he said surprised never has a human asked that of him well now that he thought of it he never even spoken to human like this they always run away when he is near me though bitterly.

"What have my sister done now" he mumbled annoyed

"Alright if you saw it … sure why not" he said.

"Thank you" she said happily while some tears were leaking out.

"Now, now no tears" he said while getting eye level with the child and slowly swiping the tears away.

"So what must I do?" he asked

"Make a bond with me" she said quickly

"A bond well the only bond able to have with me is a father and daughter" he said

"Are you okay with that? Or better yet your father and mother?" he asked because he needed to know and looked straight at her eyes.

"My father died not long ago, my mother never knew her, I live with my grandparents currently" She said sad at the first part

"Oh" he said

"Sorry didn't mean that" he said sincerely and scolding himself for getting the topic to that.

"It's in the past, what must I do to make that happen" she asked.

"Just repeat after me" He said

"I, Marisol Vera ask you Darkness to be adopted into my family as my father" as she repeated that he said

"I accept" while his eyes flashed black again.

"Oh and don't worry you won't get any of my DNA think of myself as a adopted father into your family" he said laughing at his own joke

"Darkness Vera, Yeah i can live with that, tho humans normally don't have Darkness as a first name" he said realising that he can't use that name while he is on earth.

"What about Marcus Vera?" she said hoping he liked that name.

"Hmm … alright I like it" he said sincerely

"From now on my name is Marcus Vera" he said happily and finally maybe he won't get bored while being here on Earth.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Darkness is a grandfather? **

**32 years later:**

"Don't you dare threaten me! It's a reckoning, and I want him out!" Marisol said to the end of the phone angrily.

"Mom?" Someone asked curiously at her. As she looked around she saw that her daughters Mel and Maggie were standing by the door. The one who asked was Mel she has the same eye color as her mother but has a darker brown color with her hair. While her other daughter Maggie was the same as her brown hair and eyes.

"What was that about" Mel asked curiously at her mom.

"Professor Thaine is protesting his suspension, and since Angela Wu can't testify …" she says and sighs as the sits down at the bed.

"Are you okay mom?" Mel asks her mom worried.

"Yeah" Marisol said "I am fine honestly" "Look at both of you, my beautiful girls" she said to both of them while smiling and happiness that they are her daughters.

"Okay. Did you have a glass of wine or something, Mom?" Maggie asked her mother starting to become a bit suspicious.

"No" she lied while shaking her head.

Maggie gives her the look that she doesn't believe her.

"Okay, one" she says to her "Come here" she gestured to where she was sitting.

As both of them came sitting on the same bed she began talking again.

"I feel so lucky to be the mother of two special young women." She said honestly to both of them while her in her eyes tears were threatening to come out. "Special in such different ways" "always remember that" she reminded them while nodding her head at both of them.

"Your better together, your differences are your strengths" while she was saying that Maggie was mimicking her saying that in a childish way while facing Mel. "And nothing is stronger than your sisterhood" she said to both of them. All of them laughing and smiling while she was saying this. "Nurture that" she said at the end.

"Don't worry, Mom. We are all over it" Mel said to her.

"Yeah, we`re gonna nature it so hard" Maggie said jokingly while her mom was shaking her head. "But later. Can we go?" she asked her mom. "It's bad enough i`m the only freshmen with a curfew" she said

"Yes go" their mother said to them both. While they were getting up she told them one last thing "Oh and one last thing your grandfather is gone for a few hours, he needed to be somewhere today"

"Did something happen?" Maggie asked concerned.

"No, nothing like that dont worry. He will be back later tonight" she said to both of them, lessening their concern but got curious why he was gone tonight.

**Few hours later**

**Marisol POV**

As I was making tea, I heard wings beating outside. I slowly turned around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, I slowly made my way to the window and looked outside. Still nothing wrong, but something was telling me that it was. I opened the window and heard insects chirping, I looked more outside, my head was outside of the window.

I sigh and moved my head back inside. Suddenly a crow came inside and flew out of the room. I took my phone out as fast as I could and texted Mel and Meggie to to come home immediately. I made my way up to the attic were I summoned Darkness once, and started doing a unbinding spell.

The wood started to cracking as I chanted the spell. The move I chanted more cracking was heard as well as the windows were rattling. Then suddenly the window in the attic broke into pieces and crows came inside, I started shouting in latin the language most used in spells.

I continued to chant the spell, the crows were flying in circles around me, slowly must came inside from the window that broke. As the spell was almost at the end I said

"Hear this I have three!"

The crows flying out of the way they came and the mist slowly disappeared.

**Outside of the house, shortly after**

"Is that vomit on by boots?" Mel asked Maggie as they walked up the stairs to the front door of the house.

"No" "Maybe" Maggie said unsure.

When they got to the door and opened it crows came flying out. Both got shocked and ducked when they passed them.

"How the hell did freaking birds get in here?" Maggie asked. As they looked inside they felt really cold they could see the breaths.

"Why is it so cold?" Maggie asked Mel.

They slowly walked inside "Mom?" Mel asked, no one answered she tried again a bit louder "Mom?" still no answer came. Then they heard a door squeaks and closes. They run up the stairs "Mom?" Mel asked again while running up the stairs. They reached the attic.

No one was there, but they saw a broken window at the end of the room. They got worried and quickly runned to the window. When they reached the window and looked down, "No!" Maggie yelled "Mom!" Mel yelled. Both saw their mom lying lifelessly on the ground outside.

Running as fast as they can downstairs, to their horrors she was indeed dead. Their worst fears came true, they could only mourn for their dead mother. Later came the police and asked them questions, and let them go when they were done. That day not only did their mother die, their grandfather was missing the authority never found him.

Because their grandfather was in a place that no mortal could come unless they were sent there, only the worse came there. But some were innocent, as was he. He was in a prison called Tartarus the only place were a being as strong as him could not get out normally. But he was no normal being after all he knew how to get out it just will take some time.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Darkness in Tartarus**

"Well isn't this great, now I'm stuck here" Marcus said annoyed. He looked around what looked like a cell. There were torches in every corner and a crack that let him see outside of his cell. Just what you expected of a cell in Tartarus "Well could have been worse, at least I won't need to be in an older version of myself while I am here" "But when I find that Witch who put me here she is going to regret it" he said angrily to no one. But swore to find a way out of here so that he can find that witch and return to his family.

**"Ah you're finally here. Let's begin shall we? Not like you could stop me" **Someone outside his cell said laughingly. As he looked at the source he saw the Tartarus Dragon looking at him.

"Took your time you overgrown lizard' Marcus said to the dragon annoying the dragon "Chaos is not going to be happy" he could already see the damage she going to do to Tartarus when she finds out. After all who messes with an overprotective little sister.

**"Ah but there you are wrong" **the dragon said **"she's never going to find out, because your never getting out of here!"**

"Uhm you do know who I am right?" He questioned the dragon and doubting the dragon sanity for thinking that.

**"Yes I know who you are, Tartarus personably made this cell for you, you're powers are useless here. And there is nothing you can do to get out. After all this is Tartarus domain" **

"Ah your right about that. Can't get out that way, but who says I'm going out that way" he says to the dragon.

'I'll should figure out how my powers are blocked … Well maybe I could use that hopefully that will work, well one way to find out I guess' he thought with hope that at least that will work.

As he tried it, slowly his eyes turned black and a black mist moved out of him flying out of his cell and leaving Tartarus.

'HA my powers don't work that's a joke ... well most of my powers are blocked but anyway it WORKED" he thought joyfully.

'Now I just need to get used to seeing two things instead of one … I'll get used to it hopefully' he thought doubtful at the end. 'Atleast the dragon didn't see a thing for some reason …' he thought while looking at the dragon who still had no clue.

**Human world **

'Now where am I?' he thought. He looked around and found him self at a school. 'Ah I know this school it's the same Maggie goes to'

'This is perfect I needed to be able to get close to them. I might not be able to be their grandfather for a while, because that ability is still in my other body to alter my appearance'

'Well better get to it then' he thought joyfully to himself.

**10 minutes later **

'And done that took longer than I thought, good things some of my powers are still here otherwise they wouldn't have let me enroll at all' As he was in deep thoughts about this he didn't notice that he was walking straight to someone.

"Ow, watch were you going will you?" A familiar femine voice said to him annoyed.

'Though I didn't see that coming at all though her voice sounds familiar to me oh well, better help her before I make her more annoyed at me'

He looked down and found Maggie on the ground sitting on her butt looking annoyed at him.

'Maggie? Explains the familiar voice' he thought while looking at her but snapped out of it a second later.

"Oh sorry here let me help you up" he said to her offering his hand for her to hold while bringing her up to stand again.

"Thanks" she said to him.

"Don't worry about it, was my fault after all wasn't looking where I was going" he said to her. "Again sorry about that I'll try not to let it happen again" he said sincerely to her.

"Apology accepted, names Maggie by the way" she said to him. "What's yours?" She asked him.

"Uhm" 'damn what did I write on that paper? Ah yes'

"Marcus Wes … Westler"

"Yes, Marcus Westler" he said to her, 'Well could have been worse I needed to come up with something fast then' he thought

"Well nice to meet you Marcus Westler"' she said smiling to him no longer annoyed at him.

"Yeah, nice to to meet you too" he said to her smiling as well.

"Well I better get going before I'm late for class" she said while picking up her stuff and walking away.

'That was a bit strange for me, oh well' he thought with a laugh at the end.

'Better get to class too, now which one was it ah I remember now' he thought while walking in a classroom he needed to be in.

He looked around and all looked like a normal class should be, most of the tables the classmates use are occupied. Some were curiously looking at him, wondering why he was here others didn't pay attention to him.

The teacher noticed him and walked towards him.

"You must be the new student right? Marcus Westler right?" teacher said

The teacher had long brown hair, and had on a normal blouse with trousers.

"Yes that's me" he said while scratching his head while looking a bit guilty.

"Well you can take a seat and the end close to the window.

Looking at the end of the classroom I saw a table still not used so walking towards it and sat down

'Hopefully I won't get bored of school' he thought as the class started.

**Three months later**

"You hit someone?" Maggie asked Mel.

"Don't worry about it" Mel told Maggie hoping she would drop it while walking pass Maggie.

"Seriously?" Maggie said while turning around to face Mel again.

"You're a graduate student, a teaching assistant. You could lose your job" Maggie told Mel. Mel didn't look any concerned about it.

"See this is why I don't come home anymore. You're losing it"

"Then why are you here? Mel asked Maggie wanting to know why.

"Because I needed clothes, for rush" Maggie answered Mel question.

"You're rushing that sorority? Mel said to Maggie questioning why she even bothers with that.

"Yeah. I have been. All month" Maggie said while Mel keeps nodding.

"And if I become a sister" Maggie continued but got interrupted by Mel.

"A sister. WOW" Mel said with a mocking shocked face.

"That's just what it called" Maggie said making a point.

"Anyway I'd move to the Kappa house, I just can't live here anymore. Mel" Maggie said while her voice is getting louder while she talks.

"You're so angry all the time. And you're obsessed with Mom's death and Grandpa disappearance"

"Obsessed" Mel asked questioning Maggie and getting angrier by the minute. "Because I'm not just moving on like nothing happened? Mel continued.

"That's not fair" Maggie said.

They suddenly heard knocking at the door. Maggie walks towards it wondering why sometime was at this hour even Mel wondered why.

Maggie opned the door and saw a lean young woman in her late twenties and had curly brown hair and eyes.

"Hi" the mysterious woman said. "Um, I'm Macy Vaughn"

"Yes? Meggie asked

"Sorry, um, I just moved to hiltowne" she said but got interrupted by Maggie

"Um, I'm sorry. This isn't a great time" Maggie said hoping she would walk away.

"No, wait please. "I think I'm your sister" she said to Maggie and Mel

**End chapter 3**


End file.
